1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to display device array substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of the display device has increased with the development of multimedia. In response to this, various kinds of displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), have been developed.
The liquid crystal display is a device that obtains a desired image signal, by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal material that has an anisotropic dielectric constant and that has been injected between the two substrates. The amount of light transmitted through the substrate from an external light source is thus controlled by adjusting the intensity of the electric field.
In fabrication, the liquid crystal material is injected between the two substrates of the liquid crystal display by applying the material onto the display substrate in a liquid state. However, when the spread of the liquid crystal is not uniform, display defects in which a specific pattern is observed in a display area may occur, which may reduce the display quality of the display device. Thus, there is a need for a scheme capable of preventing this problem.